Bacteria
Bacteria is a Quirk which is used by Jun Saikin. Infomation Bacteria is classified as an Emitter Quirk. When activated, the air 5 feet at minimum and 50 feet at maximum from Saikin's body are filled with a unique bacteria. This bacteria when breathed in causes pain, and after a few minutes of others breathing the bacteria in, will cause the affected to faint. If the bacteria is continued to be breathed in after fainting, it will slowly start wrecking havoc inside the person's body and if letting it continue to do damage long enough will eventually cause death. For most people, it takes 2 minutes of breathing in the bacteria before fainting. Although the fastest way of infection is through breathing it in, holding your breath doesn't stop infection. Instead, it will simply get into victims bodies through their eyes, ears, nose, and other uncovered entry points into the body. The air filled with the bacteria is tinted red. Saikin is immune to the unique bacteria she releases. When Bacteria is in use, Saikin has two red marks on her face. Usage Saikin usually uses Bacteria to infect her opponents until they faint. Limitations * Because the bacteria is airborne, blowing away the air temporarily clears the air of the bacteria, although it will be refilled within seconds. * It takes 1 second per 5 feet to spread. Taking 10 seconds for her maximum range. * The bacteria dies after reaching it's assigned range. * Saikin can't control or direct her bacteria, meaning she'd affect her allies as well as opponents if they are both in the range of her bacteria. Because of this, she has to be careful of when to activate her quirk and her allies locations relative to her. * Because of the air filled with her quirk's bacteria is tinted red, her opponents can try to stay out of the infected air. * Saikin only has an hour of usage of her quirk. Extending her range past her regular 5 feet consumes an addition second worth of usage. For example, her regular 5 feet consumes 1 second per second, extending it to 10 feet consumes 2 seconds per second, 15=3 seconds per second, 20=4 seconds per second, 25=5 seconds per second, 30=6 seconds per second, 35=7 seconds per second, 40=8 seconds per second, 45=9 seconds per second, 50=10 seconds per second. * Her bacteria supply is refilled at a rate of 1 second of usage per 3 seconds of not being used. For example, it'd take 3 hours of not being used to completely refill her bacteria supply after completely consuming her supply. * Saikin can will all of her bacteria that is not inside her own body to die but she can't selectively choose some to die and some to not. Techniques * Pain Wave: Saikin puts her range to her maximum for one second before deactivating or lowering her range drastically. This technique results in a wave of red tinted air being shot from Saikin's body at 5 feet a second until it stops at 50 feet after 10 seconds. Anyone who the wave hit feels a shot of pain from inside their bodies. Saikin usually uses this to intimidate or stun her opponents. Consumes 6 seconds of Saikin's bacteria supply. * Bacteria Shot: Saikin blows into her blowgun while aiming for her target. It has a range of 75 feet and moves at a speed of 25 feet per second. If it lands on her target, it will last 30 seconds inside their body, meaning it would take 4 hits of this technique to cause her target to faint. Super Moves Compatibility Good * Has very good compatibility against Quirks that require the user to breathe a lot, as they will be speeding up the bacteria's effects on them. * Has very good compatibility against Quirks that are close range, as they will need to get into her quirk's range. Bad * Has very bad compatibility with Wind Quirks due to them being able to blow away her bacteria infected air with ease. Trivia * Based on Hong's Abilities from the series Terra Formars. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe